Too Much Choices
by Kairie101
Summary: I've Been Getting Lucky Today Alittle bit too Lucky....


Kairie's POV--

Kairie would be monitering kids in the lunch in Konoha. Kairie sighed as he watched them display many foolish acts. One of the kids in the line began would begin to argue. Upon observing it seems someone was trying to ditch in the lunchline. Kairie made a frowned. 'Why can't it be one day one these kids behave properly' Kairie walked to the line to break up the commotion. Looking ahead Kairie would see a scarred-chunin scolding the children. 'He got there first... Oh well.' Kairie look at a clock nearby. 'Finally it's almost time to leave'. Kairie turned away and walked away from the commotion seeing that he wasn't needed. He began to think about the chunnin. 'He gets so much attention. It isn't fair everyone loves him and he's not that bad looking...' While walking with his face towards the ground he bumped into a hard chested figure. Kairie grunted as he was bumpted back by the man. "Oh i am sorry..." Not even making contact he replied "Yeah Yeah..." His eyes were glued to something. Upon further observations kairie noticed that he was looking at the chunnin. Kairie moaned and walked away. 'This day is definty sucking for me'

Asuma's POV--

The chunnin scolded the kids. Most of the them were moaning... i'm guess they were facing the consequences. Asuma puffed the cigarrete. Asuma grinned as he observed his body. 'So.. perfect... Maybe i should... nah he's probably head over heels with kakashi' All of the sudden there was a thump from my back. Iruka turned away from the children then making eye contact with Asuma as he started to walk towards him. I wasn't really paying attention but i heard someone say "Sorry" I was to distract to see who it was so i just replied "Yeah Yeah" There was also some footsteps too... i'm guessing the preson ran away. Iruka began to get closer. "Damn he's looking at me... What should i do..." Iruka made a smile on his face. "Hey Asuma..." Asuma ignored his and began to scanned his body even more. Iruka made a confused look on his face moving foward to poke his forehead. "Hello?" Asuma studdered. "Uhh... H...Hey" Iruka grunted. "These kids... it's kinda hard knowing that they'll be shinobi's one day" Asuma grinned. "Heh heh... So What have you been up to lately?" Iruka replied "Watching over these brats and doing tons of paperwork... Hehe pretty pathetic life eh?" Asuma grunted. 'Asking him out is not a choice now sinece he's so busy. "Well not really... All i've been doing was playing some shogi with shikamaru. and sleeping" Iruka sighed "Wish i had time to relax like you... Well i've got to get going Tsunade-sama needs me. Iruka walked off muttering something. Asuma moaned. "I guess i'll ask him next time"

After work--

Kairie would be walking around the Konoha's Training grounds. He observed the Genin's training. 'Well... they are progressing...' There would be the sound of footsteps as the started to get more audible. Kairie suddenly turned around recieving a strong smell of tobbaco. It was Asuma... "Hey... I never seen you around here before. What's your name?" Kairie looked down forgetting the fact that Asuma was still in front of human. "It's him" Kairie began to mutter. "It's Mr Peeps on Iruka and ignore me" Asuma arched his eye brows in cconfusion. "Are you alright?" Kairie gotten back into reality after hearing his voice. "Umm... sorry i was thinking about something" Asuma questioned. "Your name?" Kairie shooked his head immedialtly replying " Kair... i mean Tsume" Asuma grinned as he looked at his hips. 'Hourglass shaped' Asuma smiled " Your body is weird. 'So feminine' Kairie pouted. "No Not in a bad way. I like it." Kairie blushed. "Must you be so blunt" Asuma nodded. Kairie muttered 'Jerk' then he made a grin on his face. "So why were you staring at Iruka yesterday?" Asuma jumped a bit hearing what he said. "What?" Kairie smirked. "Remember yesterday when I! Bumped into you?" Asuma grunted "That was you?" Kairie was smiling. 'Heh i see what he's trying to do' Asuma placed his hands on Kairie's waist making him gasp. "Heh are you jealous or something. Kairie blushed. "What are you... No i'm not jealous!" Asuma grinned. "Well don't worry because i feel the same way for Iruka as i do for you." Kairie questioned. "And How do you feel for Iruka?"

Sorry for the short Chapter. I am Very busy

Send reviews i need more ideas for a new chapter.

If you don't send review it's going to take longer to create another chapter.

Boo... For you then XD


End file.
